Seraphis
"...Matka jest bogiem w oczach dziecka....." O Nordmarze Historia powstania ludu Nordmarczyków jest nieznana. Można powiedzieć tylko o tym, jak powstał najbardziej religijny ze wszystkich klanów, a stało się to na wskutek tego, że jeden z przodków Akascha przybył do Nordmaru z boskim artefaktem. Tam poznał innych przodków. Jako pierwszym objawił się im Innos. W ten sposób powstał najstarszy klan - Ognia. Z upływem czasu tworzyły się inne klany - Młota i Wilka. Wiele lat później, władzę w królestwie Myrtany przejął Rhobar II. Postanowił przejąć kopalnię rudy w Nordmarze. Choć barbarzyńcy sądzili, że to pokojowa wizyta, ich zdanie zmieniło się po zajęciu przez Myrtańczyków kopalni rudy. Rozpoczęła się wojna, a na mocy pokoju Myrtana miała otrzymywać z Nordmaru tamtejszą rudę. Kiedy w królestwie orków ziemia nie wydała plonów, zielonoskórzy ruszyli na południe. Paladyni zostali wyparci stamtąd, Nordmarczycy bronili się, lecz skutkowało to zajęciem kopalni rudy przez orków. *''Myśliwi zaopatrują krewnych w mięso i skóry. Uzbrojeni są przeważnie w długie łuki i szerokie miecze.'' *'' Zabójcy Orków to bardzo silni wojownicy, trudniący się zabijaniem zielonoskórych. Ich broń to zazwyczaj dwuręczne topory; '' *''Płatnerze zajmują się tworzeniem pancerzy ze skór lodowego wilka i magicznej rudy. Jednym ze znanych płatnerzy jest Stejnar; '' *''Drwale zaopatrują klany w drewno - surowiec, którego nie brakuje w Nordmarze. W klanach występuje duża ilość drwali; '' *''Wytapiacze rudy są to najbardziej doświadczeni kowale, którzy potrafią przetopić sztabkę rudy tak, by nie straciła swoich magicznych właściwości. Najbardziej znanym wytapiaczem rudy jest Ingvar''. W Nordmarze nie wszyscy wierzą w bóstwa. Tradycyjne wierzenia są oparte na mocy przodków. Przebudzenie ich ma związek prawdopodobnie z obecnością orków w tym rejonie. Zasłużeni przodkowie są wiecznymi strażnikami Nordmaru. Narodziny i dorastanie Lecz pewnego dnia o późnej godzinie na świat przyszło małe niewinne dziecko. Kiedy w końcu stało się samodzielne, zaczęło się uczyć polować. Z biegiem lat dziecko to wyrosło na silnego i odpornego młodzieńca, który był już w pełni gotów do samotnego polowania. W końcu nadszedł czas na test umiejętności łowieckich. Miał wytropić czarnego wilka i przynieść trofeum ojcu. Szukanie tej bestii zajęło dużo czasu i wymagało wiele wysiłku, jednak się udało. Killa godzin później chłopak wrócił do Klanu w jednym kawałku z wilczym kłem. Nikt nie wierzył, że mu się uda. Długo po tym dostał od ojca kolejne zadanie. Miał odprowadzić na przełęcz pijanego paladyna, który dziwnym trafem pojawił się na ziemiach Nordmaru. Dobra, niby to takie proste, ale on był pijany. Odprowadzać pijanego paladyna na przełęcz? Tego jeszcze nie było. Młody podjął się tego zadania. Dochodząc do przełęczy zauważył jego towarzyszy, którzy czekali z zadowoleniem na twarzy. Kiedy już podchodził niechcący wymknęło mu się kilka słów "No chodź, Ty tępy idioto". Oczekujący usłyszeli to i został oskarżony o obrazy skierowane do paladyna. Próbował też ucieczki, jednak nie udało mu się to i został oskarżony też o próbę ucieczki. Został zaciągnięty do samych lochów Vengardu. ''-Podaj imię i nazwisko...'' '' -Scott Serafis. '' ''-Zostajesz skazany na zesłanie do koloni karnej. I tu czas na zwierzenia... '' To ja byłem tym dzieckiem, tym młodzieńcem, tym chłopakiem, który stracił dom. Stoję tu przed Tobą we własnej osobie, starszy. Następnego dnia zostałem zabrany na pokład okrętu paladynów razem z innymi więźniami. Przetransportowali nas na wyspę Khorinis gdzie później nas zrzucono za magiczną barierę. Przygodo, nadchodzę... Przygoda w Koloni Karnej Zaznajomiłem się z panującą w górniczej dolinie atmosferą i uznałem, że już najwyższy czas dołączyć, do któregoś z obozów. Pomyślałem tak: W Starym osobie będę stał całymi dniami na bramie. Sekta zrobi mi pranie mózgu. A w Nowym Obozie zapiszę się na listę myśliwych i będę chodził na polowania. Wybrałem Nowy Obóz ponieważ tam będę mógł robić co lubię i potrafię. Przyjęli mnie z otwartymi rękami. Jednak nie spodziewałem się bitew obozowych, które będą przynosić większe zapotrzebowanie na mięso i futra. Miałem pełne ręce roboty, w sumie to nadal mam... Jestem szkodnikiem z Nowego Obozu i dobrze mi z tym. Niedługo dostałem rozkaz sprawdzenia terenu z Geraltem. Taki zwiad, mieliśmy niezauważenie zbadać orkowe tereny. Ruszyliśmy spokojnym krokiem. Niestety przy jednym przejściu stało kilku strażników ze Starego Obozu, którzy raczej by nas nie przepuścili. Ruszyliśmy więc dalej. Tym razem na drodze stanęły nam orkowe psy. Jedynym sposobem aby przejść była wspinaczka. Wchodząc do góry natknęliśmy się na jaskinię, w której spał pijany ork. Obudziliśmy go i zamieniliśmy kilka słów. Powiedział on, że jest dezerterem. Nie wiem co Geralt chciał z nim zrobić, ale gdy tylko była możliwość zaatakowałem orka. Po krótkiej szarpaninie został powalony na ziemię i dobity moim srebrnym ostrzem. Otrzepaliśmy ubranie i ruszyliśmy dalej. Na drodze stał jeszcze jeden ork, którego współpracą obaliliśmy. Sprawdziliśmy też mury na wzgórzu. Nagle coś zawyło, zamilkliśmy i zaczęliśmy się rozglądać. Wyszliśmy, przez pozostałości bramy i ujrzałem na kamieniu zwierze - Wilka ze śnieżnobiałym futrem. Podkradłem się tak blisko jak mogłem, jednak wilk wyczuł mnie i szybko się obrócił. Nie stwarzał wrażenia groźnego, więc po chwili namysłu wyciągnąłem powoli rękę w jego stronę. Gdybym zrobił jeszcze krok to dziś już nie miałbym tej ręki... Porąbana sprawa. Już nie chciałem nękać wilka i oddaliłem się cały czas myśląc, co taki śnieżnobiały wilk robi w koloni. Nie ważne, musieliśmy wracać bo się ściemniało. Po powrocie do obozu przeczekaliśmy noc, a o świcie pojawiła się mała kompania ze Starego Obozu. Po krótkiej rozmowie z dowódcą otrzymaliśmy rozkaz wyprawy na orkowe tereny. Nie miałem ochoty iść na samobójczą akcję, ale muszę wykonywać rozkazy. Idziemy sobie jak nigdy nic i nagle zza drzew wychodzi orkowy patrol. Cóż, walka się zaczęła. Wszyscy z zapałem rzucili się na przeciwnika, lecz ja zostałem w tyle i starałem się dobijać ocalałych. W końcu przebiliśmy się pod bramę miasta, które okazało się półpuste ponieważ orkowie się wycofali. Pogłówkowaliśmy chwilę i otworzyliśmy bramę. Tym razem znów stałem z tyłu, ale osłaniałem towarzyszy szyjąc z łuku. Dobiliśmy się do obelisku, ale nagle zewsząd wybiegli orkowie i musieliśmy się bronić. Już opadałem z sił, nie dałbym rady sparować ani jednego więcej ciosu. Nagle błysk, światłość - zostaliśmy teleportowani przez jakiegoś wielkiego maga w bezpieczne miejsce. Podczas tej wyprawy też znalazłem ciekawą błyskotkę - amulet, który mam po dziś dzień. Jednak są jeszcze ludzie, którym zawdzięczam życie... Umiejętności Czytanie - Pisanie Bohater potrafi czytać, lecz podczas pisania popełnia jeszcze błędy. Walka Mieczem Bohater sprawnie posługuje się bronią jednoręczną. Zabójca Orków Bohater jest obeznany w walce z orkami. Łucznik Bohater jest obeznany w strzelectwie. Myśliwy Bohater jest w stanie wytropić i powalić grubego zwierza jednym celnym strzałem. Zbieranie Trofeów Bohater po zapoznaniu z tą umiejętnością ma możliwość pozyskiwania kłów, szponów, skór i rogów swojej ofiary. Znajomi Karin Rebel Seraphis - Łowczyni Moja kochana matula. Uczyła mnie leczenia ran i pierwszej pomocy, oraz jak nie zgubić sie w lesie. ,,Matka jest Bogiem w oczach dziecka." Lee Seraphis - Zabójca Orków Mój ojciec, wiele mnie nauczył. Zawsze brałem z niego przykład. Jest silny i mądry. Shagrath - Biały Wilk Często przesiaduje na kamieniu w pobliżu ruin na wzgórzu. Myślę, ze za mną nie przepada. Biały Kruk Rozmawiałem, a nawet walczyłem z nim. Jest sprytny i przebiegły. Jest bratem Białego Wilka. Myślę, że mogę mu zaufać. Geralt Mój przełożony, który z czasem został moim bratem krwi. Raven Stary znajomy z dzieciństwa. Ulepiłem z nim orka ze śniegu, potem razem go zniszczyliśmy. Dziwię się, że ktoś taki jak on znalazł się w koloni karnej, co gorsza po przeciwnej stronie - Starym Obozie. Jednak jest to mój towarzysz do polowań. Haytham Taki sobie koleś. Ciągle coś knuje i zmienia zdanie. Nie wiem czy mogę mu ufać. Exedas Wydaje mi się, że skądś go znam. Na pewno znam... Słyszałem, że jest pomocny i odważny. Muszę go sprawdzić. Furiath Krzykliwy "niby" zastępca Baltazara - dowódcy Starego Obozu. Chciał abym dołączył do jego ekipy planującej ucieczkę z koloni, jednak odmówiłem bo miałem inne plany. Zorganizował ucztę w Starym Obozie, lecz nic nie zjadłem. Nie wiem czy mogę mi zaufać, a jedzenie mogło być zatrute. Goth(???) - Pan i Władca Po prostu chciał być w tej Karcie Postaci. Jest Over Powered i każdy o nim słyszał.